Blackthorne here we come
by readaholic-i-am
Summary: What happens when you mix a group of 16 year old girls in training to be spies with an ingenious plan concocted by none other than three of the CIA's legends themselves? Rated T because I don't know where this is going. First FanFic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Blackthorne here we come**

**What happens when you mix a group of 16 year old girls in training to be spies with an ingenious plan concocted by none other than three of the CIA's legends themselves? Rated T because I don't know where this is going. First FanFic. Please review.**

Chapter 1

**A/N. Ok, I know this is probably going to be horrible but I just thought of the idea and this is my first fanfic.**

**Review, tell me what you think and I am open to suggestions!**

**Set after the first book, COC isn't after Cammie, Blackthorne boys don't know Gallagher exists and Gallagher girls don't know that Blackthorne exists and none of them have met one another before and Abby isn't so much of a ghost to Rachel and Cammie. **

**Joe, Abby and Rachel are best friends and Joe is Cammie's god father, Abby is Cammie aunt and Joe is close with Abby, Rachel and Cammie.**

**I don't own anything sadly**

**Cammie POV**

It was the first day of school, I was sitting in my favourite place watching all of the limos drop off the Gallagher girls from their summer break. I have been sitting here for about half an hour, waiting for Bex, Liz and Macey to come back. I was however, not looking forward to Tina and her asking all about the…Josh thing. I had been to the CIA base in Washington earlier in the summer and had been questioned about the whole…incident. But I have decided that I am going to try and not think about him and move on.

At that moment I hear a loud "oopsie daisy," there was only one person who that could have come from, Liz. I jumped up from the ledge and started to walk down to the bottom of the stairs. I only got about 3 steps when I was basically jumped on and crushed by Bex and her hug. "Can't…breathe…need…oxygen," I was surprised I managed to squeak that much out!

-(Time skip)-

"Come on, we are going to be late at this rate!" We only have 1 minute and 7 seconds until mom was due to make her welcome back speech, at that, we ran out of our room and down to the Grand hall where most of the school was just taking their seat or gossiping about what they did over the summer. I of course went to Nebraska and had no interesting stories, I decided to use a story about practicing my combat skills on a dummy my grandparents have and not say anything for the rest of the conversation.

Luckily it didn't even come to that. Mom walked in with all the teachers behind her, well we thought they were all there. The whole school came to the same realisation over the 51 seconds it took for them to walk in and take their seats at their table. Mr Solomon wasn't there. A whisper caught school while my mom stood up and went to the podium.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" mom asks.

"We are the sisters of Gillian" everyone in the Grand Hall replies.

"Why do you come?" she asks

"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets." We respond

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light"

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives"

"Welcome back girls, I hope you all had a wonderful and relaxing break as this year is going to be the toughest of your life for most of you. Just a few notices before we begin our meal, all sophomore girls are required to meet in sub level two tomorrow morning instead of going to your first class. All new girls, remember the sword of Gillian Gallagher has protection around it and we are aiming to reduce the amount of hair burning incidents. Now, enjoy your meal." As usual mom's speech was short, but this year it was different. Why were we meeting in sublevel 2 tomorrow morning when not everyone is doing CoveOps, people like Liz were on the research and development track. Also, Mr Solomon isn't here, what is going to happen?

I think they were the questions going through every sophomore's head. Everyone looked scared and interested. Not all that much was talked about after that, everyone was sharing their theories of what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

**Rachel POV**

Once the welcome back dinner finished I went back to my office, where as planned, Joseph Solomon was sitting on my couch looking at some file. His head didn't move when I came in, he was expecting me. "How did it go?" he asked me. I tried to think of a good way to put it, the girls were all very confused and interested, and they also weren't very quiet. "Well, Tina thinks that you are on a top secret mission and they are meeting their replacement CoveOps teacher tomorrow morning, Liz was worried thinking there would be a pop quiz and Bex was trying to figure out where you were."

"Oh wow, they sure are going to get a shock tomorrow!" he chuckled. I did agree with him on that. "Ok, so Abby is on her way here now, we are going to properly brief her, the girls will have tomorrow to plan and pack. You will go tomorrow after you help brief them for their welcome dinner and act as if you are being a guest teacher for a few weeks. Abby and I will take the girls to their drop site tomorrow morning and meet up with you, also posing as guest teachers. And we sit back and let the girls do their magic." I said with a smile, "This is going to be priceless!" Joe was sitting there laughing as well as we realised that this plan was brilliant. We heard the door handle turn and Abby appears at the door.

"Abby!" I get up and give her a hug, she hugs me back before moving onto Joe. After our little chit chat we get down to business. We start to tell her about the plan, "This is BRILLIANT! They aren't going to know what hit them!" she laughed, she already had a basic idea of what was going to happen but we told her the details. "Ok" she starts, "So Dr Steve knows something is happening, but he doesn't know when or what?" Joe and I both nod; we had been working on this plan for some time now. "So he won't expect it to happen so soon, and I doubt he will think we have put so much thought into this!" Abby smiles, she gave us the idea to do an exchange between the two schools.

"The girls are being given blueprints and all the necessary equipment and we will brief them about what their jobs are once they get in there. We have all been to Blackthorne before so the students won't suspect anything, the rest of the teachers don't know this is happening either. I think we are all set, it is down to the girls" Joe explained, smiling at the ingenious plan.

"Alright, well all the girls will be back in their rooms gossiping and planning, so both of you should be able to get back to your rooms fine without any girls seeing you" I say to them, looking at the clock. 11:45, we had been talking for a while. Our plan was to surprise the girls with Joe and Abby tomorrow in sub level two. "Ok good night, I will see you too tomorrow morning in sub level two." I say smiling as we all said goodnight.

Just wait until the girls hear about this, I think to myself as I close my laptop and look at the clock once more.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the chapter is fairly short, I just want to get a few up because I have school exams next week!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**Cammie POV**

None of us slept very well, we knew today brought something big, something huge! We really needed to know and we didn't have long until we found out. My roommates and I stayed up late last night trying to figure out where Mr Solomon was and what was going to happen today. We got Liz to hack into the CIA site to see if it had Mr Solomon on any new mission but it didn't. It said he was teaching at Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. This is weird. As we walked down to breakfast, and at breakfast, the only topic of conversation was, what we had found and what we thought would be happening. We all checked once again, but Mr Solomon was not here.

As it came time for everyone to go to class, the whole of the sophomore class looked slightly giddy as we made our way to the elevators and down to the subs. We got down to sublevel 2 and looked around, it was different to sub level 1, it was old while sub level 1 was bright and new. We wandered around and eventually found where we were supposed to meet, but there was no one there. We all looked around at each other in confusion when all of a suddenly came 2 familiar voices, one of which I hadn't heard for a few months. "Good morning ladies," said the one and only Joseph Solomon, the man we thought was nowhere to be found. "Hey squirt," I whipped my head around to see my aunt Abby, "You are in for a big surprise this year, as we are trying out a new idea," she said. All of my classmates were staring in shock and wondering who the woman was.

"My name is Abigail Cameron, I am an agent for the CIA and I am here to help with your mission" she said with a knowing smirk on her face. As she said that a few heads turned to me, yes she is my aunt. "As you know, there are not only female agents for the CIA, but also males" she started, "For many years, your teachers have not mentioned any other schools like this one, however there are others. One of which is Blackthorne Academy. This school also has its cover, a school for delinquent young boys." We all stared at Abby in shock; she took one glance at us and chuckled, looking at Mr Solomon who was also chuckling to himself. "Your mission," a new voice came from the door way, "Is to break into Blackthorne academy and capture and detain all of the people in the school at the time" my mother, the headmistress of Gallagher finished.

We all sat there is shock, except Bex, "So you're telling us that we are going to break into a school full of spies and detain all of them, and your actually planning this and letting us do it?" A look passed between my mom, my aunt and Mr Solomon before they all responded with "Yes" at the same time. "Now not all of the school is there at the moment, some of the years are on missions or excursion. And only one of the teacher's there knows that this is happening, however, he doesn't know when, how many girls there will be and well, he doesn't actually know what we are doing. He only thinks that we are taking a group of girls to their school for the year. He thinks we will make an entrance, but not this big of an entrance." Wow. We are staying at a boys spy school for the entire year. Wow. The whole class was having their own private thoughts run through their heads until Mr Solomon started talking again. "Now, I will be going there tonight, acting as a guest teacher. They will think I am there for only a few weeks." He said chuckling, "Mrs Morgan and Abby here will take you tomorrow morning, early and drop you near the school, while they also come in and act as guest teachers for a few weeks. Abby and I will be staying there for the whole year there with you, and you will be going to class with the boys and also going on some missions with them. I warn you now, these boys are good, however, you are better" he said with a smile, "you are being flown by helicopter to a spot 15 minutes walking distance from the school, you will be staying as one group and dropping into one class after another. You will first cut the power in the room, get in there, tie up the boys and the teachers. They will then be stuck with one of these" he continued while holding up a napotine patch "and you will come back and get them all to the hall. You girls will need to be very quiet and efficient. I expect the whole school and teachers will be tied up within 1 hour." Mr Solomon finished.

Abby started walking around the class giving out files which had blueprints, numbers of students, students to be careful of and their version of security. Liz looked and the security and smiled while chuckling, whispering "I can take that down in a matter of seconds!" We all looked carefully, memorising who needed to be taken down first and looking at the backgrounds of the teachers we would be dealing with. "Now girls, these boys think they are the top of the world. They believe in the typical stereotype of girls and that they are supposed to be in the kitchen and that no girl could ever take them. Well, let me tell you, they are sure in for a mighty shock." Abby said, smiling at the last line. "Now girls, you should all go up to your rooms to pack and study these files, hard. You will all be required to come down here again after lunch and we will go through the plan again. You will need to be at the front steps tomorrow morning at 5 am sharp."

We all filed out of the room and were more excited than we could have imagined. I was overwhelmed, I always thought that there were other schools like ours; however I never thought that we would ever have anything to do with them while I was still at Gallagher! Wow!

**5 reviews and I will update today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to:**

**HorseLoverKT**

**GallagherRox123**

**NinjaErinNinjaedYou**

**And especially to CammieMorgan24 for reviewing**

**I hope you like it! I am kind of just making it up as I go!**

**Cammie POV**

"Come on Cam, we have to go pack!" says urging me to go faster as we go up to our room. I grudgingly obliged as I knew Bex would seriously hurt me if I didn't. When we got up there, Macey was already going through her wardrobe throwing clothes and shoes and makeup on the bed and into a suitcase. She glanced over at us and motioned for us to sit on our beds, of course she was going to pack for us. It was only a matter of minutes until Macey's suitcase was full to the top with all the things she thought she would need, clothes, shoes, make-up, jewellery, toiletries, ipod, phone, laptop…you get the picture. Next moving onto my wardrobe, she did her thing and I had a packed bag. Within an hour of being told we could go up to our rooms to pack everyone had their bags fully packed, or so we thought.

"Could all sophomore girls please head down to sub level two for a quick meeting" was the familiar voice of Abby over the loudspeaker. We all looked at each other confused, but we started walking with the rest of the year. It was then that Bex remembered she needed to ask me something. "Hey Cam, is that Abby girl related to you?" she asks, making everyone look my way. Ahh I don't like having so many people looking at me but, "Yeah, she is my aunt, mom's sister" I reply hoping to get everyone to stop looking at me. "Ohh that makes sense, because her last name is Cameron and that's your mom's maiden name" Bex says as everyone else resumes their own conversations as we get to the lifts.

As the doors of the lifts open, Abby is standing there with a smirk on her face. This is odd, Abby never smirks. "Welcome back down, we are here to give you the equipment that you are going to need for the rest of the year." Everyone looks at Abby happily because we are spy's, we get gadgets and the way Abby was saying it made it look like some of these gadgets were going to be awesome! I sneak a quick glance towards Liz, Bex and Macey. Liz is standing there looking giddy, she had been wanting to try out some of the latest gadgets. Macey was standing there looking uninterested, but I secretly knew she would be over the moon, just not showing it. And Bex, well she was standing there with a look on her face that I knew all too well. She was plotting evil.

Abby led us to a room, not like the classroom we were in earlier. It looked like a mini department store! But as we looked at what some of the things in there were, we realised that this was a disguise room. "Get whatever you think you will need. Make sure you have three complete disguises, wigs, contacts fake noses etc." Abby told us as we ran in and grabbed handfuls of disguises. After we had all tried on the disguises and each had 3 complete disguises, Abby started talking again. "Ok, now to the gadget room" she said while smiling and walking to the door hidden behind some racks of wigs and fake body parts. We all followed like little puppies, this is the coolest, I didn't even know Gallagher had a gadget room. As we walked through the door, Abby handed everyone a list of the things we were going to need. We looked around the room and saw what every girl in this school at the moment would love to get their hands on. We spent about half an hour in this room before we were dismissed by Abby to go up to our rooms to pack our new disguises and gadgets and to memorise the plan for tomorrow.

**Abby POV**

Wow, this is hilarious. It's like a group of 5 year olds that have just been given new toys! Then again, I don't really blame them. They were being given the brand new equipment which is, even I have to say it, amazing. As I was talking to them and helping them each pick out three disguises I realised that I was extremely excited about them showing these Blackthorne Boys that girls aren't necessarily as fragile as they think, especially Gallagher girls. And these boys better learn fast not to get on a Gallagher girl's nerves or underestimate them; otherwise they will be in for a painful time with the girls.

I am excited! I have been there a few times before as a guest teacher so they know who I am. They have never found out that there is a girl spy school. I guess they would also believe that Gallagher Academy is for rich brats that don't have anywhere else to go. I hope the boys learn the hard way, it is so entertaining and it gives the girls practice on fighting a guy.

After we finished in the gadget room and all the girls went up to pack their bags, I went to Rachel's office to let her know that they were nearly ready. I got up there and knocked to be called into her office before my hand hit the door. "Damn" I curse, she had heard me walking over. I walked in and sat on couch. "They are all set, they just need to finish packing and go over the plan again after lunch," I tell Rachel feeling proud. "How did they like the disguise and gadget rooms?" she asked me knowing that was what I had just done. "Let's just say, that is the most excited I have seen any group of girls in there! They absolutely loved them!" I tell Rachel who, not surprisingly, laughs. As Rach was about to start talking again, Joe knocked on the door and comes in. He must have been getting ready to leave for Blackthorne because it takes 3 hours and 52 minutes in the helicopter to get there. "Hey there Joe, what can I do for you?" Rachel asks. "I just came up to say I am about to go, I have let Dr Steve know that I will get there at about 3:32 this afternoon." He replies putting his bag down and sits next to me on the couch. "Ok, I will make sure the girls know that they still have to detain you, Abby and I when they break in" Rachel explains. Now he turns to me, "Can you make sure that they have some disguises and gadgets when you go over the plan with them again?" Joe asks me. 'HA' I think, I am one step ahead of him! "Already have, they all have three full disguises and I am taking an extra bag with some spares as well," I reply smiling, knowing that he wouldn't have expected me to remember them. "Ok, good. I also have a few spare comms and gadgets with me" Joe says looking at me. Rachel and I said goodbye to Joe as he had to go, his helicopter was due to leave in exactly 3 minutes and 29 seconds. As he was walking out the door he murmured one last thing, "These boys are in for a shock tomorrow morning." Rachel and I look at each other, laughed and replied at the same time, "Oh yes they are!"

**Please review! And I am open to any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I haven't updated in like a year, so some of you must probably hate me, however, here is a chapter, another is on its way soon!**

**Cammie POV**

After a long night of packing and repacking, finally we had a total of 3 hours and 17 minutes of sleep, not really enough for a group of girls who are going to be in the presence of guys within a matter of hours. While the rest of Gallagher was told we were simply going to be undertaking a mission in Australia for the rest of the semester, we were the only ones who were privy to the knowledge of another spy school.

Breakfast seemed to go unusually slowly, as for once, the entire grade was silent in anticipation of the day to come. After what seemed like hours, we were eventually called down to the helipad where our ride awaited us.

We sat in the helicopter for the 3 hours and 52 minutes before Abby cut the silence with a small noise which normally would have gone un-noticed, however, we are spies. The little chuckle causes all of us to look out to where Abby was, for our eyes to be met by a mountainous area with a circular clearing with huge fences surrounding it entirely.

After flying over we land 1.5 kilometres away and prepare ourselves, we get out our disguises and secure them. We run the 1.5 kilometres to the edge of the fence where liz gets out her laptop and hacks into the security cameras so we know when it is clear to go.

After a matter of seconds, Liz is in. "Ok these cameras have a 54 second rotation, if you go to that rock, and then to that ditch, we should be good." A chorus of "yep's" and "alright" follows the instruction. We are about to climb the fence when Abby suddenly give us the news, "Alright girls, now it is up to you, if you are successful, I shall see you in about an hour and a half." We all share a worried glance as Abby disappears into the distance.

For the 700 metres between the building and fence, we duck and dodge the cameras and trip wires. When we get to the side of the building we find a vent, this is where my expertise are required. I start the journey through the vents with constant checking through comms that everyone was good. 3 minutes and 27 seconds later we get to the hall where the boys were having lunch. After all of us strategically placing ourselves throughout the vent to ensure we cover the entire hall, focusing on the areas of the boys profiles who we were given, the ones who were apparently the best.

At the strike of 12:49 we carefully and silently unscrew the vents and attach our repelling cables. After a final survey of the hall in unison, we drop down to the ground and let off some fast acting knockout gas, as the boys begin to drop, while Mick, Tina, Courtney and Liz handcuff the knocked out boys, Bex, Macey and I take the teachers out, one by one, there is not a blackthorne student or member of staff that has not been handcuffed and had a napotine patch slapped on their forehead.

As we all celebrate, we start to move out of the hall a familiar voice call out as we take off our gas masks. "Congratulations ladies, you have successfully completed the first part of your mission, however there has been a change in plans, you are to meet at the gates of blackthorne, you need to change your disguise again and meet Abby at the gates."

After exchanging a confused glance, we all run out to the gates where Abby is waiting for us in a van with even more diguises.

"What's going on Abby? Where are we going?"

"Sorry squirt, I can't say anything"

Urgh. We should have known that Solomon would trick us and leave something to surprise us.

**Solomon POV**

Wow. I must say, I am impressed! The girls took them down without a fight! They never fail to amaze me. As I send the girls out, little do they know that they are going to be getting up close and personal with some of these Blackthorne boys rather soon.

The knock-out gas lasts for approximately 24 minutes, so I have 18 to set this up and make it look like these girls were never here, all I have to do is get the sophomores and send them to a secret location.

Boy, are these guys in for a shock when they wake up!


End file.
